Soledad
by o-Gale-o
Summary: ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ello? ¿Desde cuándo fue tan importante? Quiero continuar, pero es imposible. Por favor, dime. Advertencia: A.U., one-shot.


Hola, gente. Les traigo otro one-shot (fanfic de un solo capítulo) sobre Naruto y Minato. Quería hacer un fanfic. de ellos, donde por lo menos compartieran un momento juntos, así que mi sueño de sim se ha cumplido. Disfruten de este one-shot.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Soy contenedor del monstruo de las nueve colas. Está dentro de mí. Fui a quien se lo sello el Cuarto Hokage. No sé cómo sentirme, ni respecto a él. Lo hizo por la villa, es el héroe que salvo a los que pudo. Debería sentirme orgulloso, ¿no?

Después de un año de haberme enterado y al estar aquí con el sabio pervertido, me ha hecho estar más consiente de mi problema. Él solo dice que todos piensan por lo menos una vez sobre su persona. Como sea, no me gusta sentirme así. Aunque siempre mantenga la cabeza en alto para continuar con mi entrenamiento, está eso en mí. Si no tuviera a este monstruo, fuera libre... Pero por otro lado, nunca me hubiera esforzado y logrado esto. El viejo me lo recuerda constantemente, quiere que mire el lado positivo. Se lo agradezco, pero esto es... Quiero saber por qué yo. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Tienen que haber razones. Maldita sea.

Llevo mis manos a la frente, aprieto. Es desesperante. ¿Por qué me interesa tanto? Antes no pensaba esto. Solamente quería entrenar para volverme más fuerte que Sasuke. Se lo prometí a Sakura y también a él. Tengo que salvarlo.

Me levanto y retiro la bolsa de dormir. El viejo duerme a mi lado, está roncando. Muy bien. Estoy seguro que es de sueño pesado, de lo contrario se hubiera enterado desde hace dos semanas.

Voy caminando lejos, hasta que ya no pude verlo. Subo a un árbol. Me recargo contra el gran tronco y me dispongo a ver las estrellas. Esto me distrae de mis pensamientos. Son hermosas. Desde que tengo memoria las observo, especialmente cuando no puedo dormir. Lo hacía cuando pensaba en las miradas de los aldeanos y malos comentarios de los chicos. Ya no pasaba, era diferente. El Kyūbi me ha causado graves problemas, de manera directa o indirecta. Si no fuera por... ¡No pienses así! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! Nada me afecta, nada debe hacerlo. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Pensaré en... No quiero estar solo. El viejo pervertido es lo más cercano a una familia, pero no quiero que se preocupe. Me aceptó como su aprendiz y se ha ocupado de mí. Ha sido de las pocas personas que me ha aceptado por quien soy, sin importar lo que tengo. No quiero decirle. Estoy solo.

Aprieto los puños, siento que me asfixio. Esta sensación la he tenido desde que pensé en el tema. Tengo que dejarlo. Como dice Jiraya, "a veces es necesario dejar de actuar". Incluso sin estar conmigo me ayuda. Ese pervertido... Sonrío. Una gota resbala por la mejilla. Cierro mis ojos y no intento secar las lágrimas. A pesar de mi llanto, el único sonido en el bosque era el viento y los insectos.

—Por favor, dime.

La luz me pega en la cara. ¿Ya es de día? ¡El viejo! ¡Mierda! Volteo al suelo.

—¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

Grito. El suelo brilla, pero a la vez es cristalino. Sigo sobre el árbol, recargado en su tronco. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? No parece un sueño. Cuando le pido al Kyūbi su chakra esto siento. Es tan real, sin embargo, lo único extraño es el suelo y el cielo es blanco. No está el Kyūbi. Su chakra no está presente, ni siquiera su jaula, y la atmosfera es diferente.

Hay una presencia. Parece no ser una amenaza. Pero si no es el Kyūbi, ¿entonces qué o quién es?

—Naruto.

La voz viene de abajo, a mis espaldas. Volteo. Esa cara se me hace familiar. Bajo del árbol. Estoy confundido.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le digo al desconocido. Miro detenidamente su rostro.

—Pues yo...

—Espera —lo interrumpo emocionado y sorprendido—. ¡Eres el cuarto!

¿Cómo es que lo puedo ver? Su presencia es tan real. No es un sueño. Siento su chakra. Puedo preguntárselo. Si no es una alucinación puedo hacerlo. Lo haré. Tengo.

—¡Tengo tantas preguntas! —digo tratando de calmarme—. ¿Cómo es que está aquí? ¿Por qué puedo verlo? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Cómo fue que...?

—Calma, Naruto —Comienza a reír y se rasca la nuca—. Solo responderé que soy una parte del Cuarto.

—¿Qué hay de mis otras preguntas? —lo digo con preocupación—. Y si eres una parte del cuarto, entonces…

—Vengo aquí para decirte algo muy importante —Cambia su semblante a uno más serio—. Por favor, no hagas preguntas.

Hace un chasquido y el ambiente cambia. Es una réplica del lugar cuando estaba consciente y despierto. Me sorprendo. Además de ser una parte del Hokage cambió el lugar donde estamos.

—Puedo ver lo que te pasa.

—¿Cómo...?

Alza la mano en señal de silencio. Callo. Tengo miedo de lo que dirá. Sabe por lo que paso. ¿Eso significa que sabe cómo me siento?, ¿como el Kyūbi?

—Estoy seguro que podrás sobrepasar su poder —dice él —. Cuando estaba vivo yo...

Se detiene y lleva su mano a la frente. Mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza y sus labios dicen "no" sin emitir un ruido. Suspira. Ese gesto solo causa más preguntas. ¿Y por qué se detuvo?

—Creo en ti —Una sonrisa sincera se forma en él—. Siempre lo he hecho.

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal. No podía creer que me haya confiado un enorme poder.

—Sé que has estado preocupado por esta duda. Cuando llegue el momento te explicare más sobre el asunto. Me tengo que ir o de lo contrario no nos volveremos a ver.

Él se da media. Desesperado me acerco y trato de tomar su hombro. Comienza a brillar. Su hombro no lo siento. La réplica del bosque desaparece.

—¡No me dejes solo!

Es visible una parte de su cuerpo. Está por desaparecer. Me desespero más.

—No lo estás, Naruto.

Despierto. Es de día y sigo recargado en el tronco de árbol.

—Naruto —Se trataba del viejo sabio. Sube y se acomoda a un lado mío.

—Yo...

—Sé que has estado yéndote en las noches —dice el hombre—. Y estoy seguro que no me dirás que te pasa.

Abro la boca a punto de responder, pero él continúa hablando: —Estamos juntos en esto. Recuérdalo.

Sonrío ampliamente. El Cuarto tenía razón. Lo sabía desde el principio. El problema era que lo negaba.

—Gracias, viejo pervertido.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas pervertido? —Comienza a reírse y hago lo mismo.

AAAAAAAAAA

Hecho por: o-Gale-o aka HikariNoAnkoku.

Fecha de inicio: desconocido.

Fanfic. terminado: Jueves 09 de julio de 2015.

AAAAAAAAAA

Si les gustó por favor dejen un comentario o si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar, háganmelo saber en los reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
